1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system for operating selected functions in a vehicle which is operated by an engine and particularly to a control system capable of generating a personal code signal followed by one or more function codes and wherein a vehicle operation unit identifies the personal code in order to make its unit operable and then transmits signals to the control unit to identify that the unit is synchronized and that selected functions by the control unit have been executed and are operational.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various remote control systems for starting motor vehicles are known. As an example only, some are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,049 issued on May 14, 1974; 3,577,164 issued on May 4, 1971; and 3,078,384 issued on Feb. 26, 1963. Also, some of these patents describe systems for starting automobile engines as well as for permitting warming or cooling of the automobile interior before occupancy by the operator. However, none of these systems have any safety features to prevent intrusion into the vehicle once it has been started or to assure that the vehicle has not been started by the reception of a transient signal that may have been generated from another source in the vicinity of the starting circuit. Still further, none of these starting circuits communicate back to the remote control module to advise it of the reception of the starting signal or of the proper operation of the functions to be performed by the automatic starting circuit and associated function circuits.